Ryūsuke Senju
| species = Tennin-Human Hybrid | birthdate = September 7, 1000 ACM | age = Part I: 11-15 Part II: 16-25 | status = Alive | gender = Male | height = 185.7 cm | weight = 77 kg | blood type = AB | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry = Land of Fire | affiliation = Konohagakure Reikai Land of Demons | occupation = Official Ninja (Former) Leader of the Hiryū no Hōfuku | team = Tenrō (Former) Hiryū no Hōfuku | partner = | clan = Senju Clan | family = Kyōsuke Senju (Adoptive Father) Ryūko Senju (Adoptive Mother) Takara Ōtsutsuki (Biological Mother) Kazan Kusanagi (Biological Father) Tadashi Uchiha (Grandfather) Uzume Ōtsutsuki (Grandmother) Kyōko Senju (Adoptive Sister) Jin Kusanagi (Half Brother) Jun Kusanagi (Half Sister) | rank = Jōnin | classification = Sage S-rank Missing-nin | reg = 081925 | academy = 11 | chunin = 12 | jonin = 15 | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Fire Release Wind Release Lightning Release Earth Release Water Release Yin–Yang Release | unique = | jutsu = Acid Permeation Blade of Wind Chidori Clone Great Explosion Dharma Power Seal Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique Earth Release: Fissure Earth Release: Flying Thrown Stones Earth Release: Hardening Technique Earth Release: Iron Fist Prison Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld Earth Release: Tracking Projectiles Technique Earth Release: Tunnelling Technique Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique Forbidden Individual Curse Tag Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique Fire Release: Exploding Flame Formation Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Fire Release: Great Flame Flower Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique Hiding in Mist Technique Five Elements Seal Heavenly Prison Fire Sword Hell Stab Kirin Lightning Cutter Lightning Transmission Lightning Release Chakra Mode Rasengan Regeneration Ability Sage Mode Sage Art: Gate of the Great God Sage Art: Goemon Self-Cursing Seal Shadow Clone Technique Summoning Technique (Dragons) Tail Releasing Method Thunderswords Technique: Thunderbolt Unsealing Technique Water Release: Water Severing Wave Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique Water Release: Water Fang Bullet Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Wind Release: Multi-Layered Gale Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken Wind Release: Divine Mountain Wind Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique Wind Release: Vacuum Blade Wind Release: Vacuum Wave | tools = Takama-Ga-Hara }} is the founder and the leader of a secret international anti crime organization known as the Hiryū no Hōfuku. He is a former Jōnin from Konohagakure. Background Ryūsuke was born as a illegitimate child of the last queen of the Ōtsutsuki, Takara Ōtsutsuki and the former head of the Kusanagi Clan, Kazan Kusanagi. Some time ago before his birth, Takara who was still bearing her son decided to flee from Kazan and the Land of Demons after secretly knowing "Kazan's plan" on their unborn child. Months later, Takara gave birth to Ryūsuke in the misty mountains, eastern of the Land of Fire. Kyōsuke Senju who at the time came across the mountains heard a crying baby immediately rushed to the sound. As Kyōsuke arrived, Takara who was dying from giving birth begged him to take her son far away knowing she was about to die. Minutes before her death, after telling his child's true name to Kyōsuke, Takara asked Kyōsuke to give her child a new name and keep him away from the Land of Demons. As Kyōsuke arrived in Konoha, he was about to send the child to the Konoha Orphanage but decided to take the child to his house first because of bad weather. While at home, Ryūko Senju who recently had miscarriage and lost her daughter decided to adopt the child after seeing him and named him Ryūsuke as the supposed name of her miscarriage child; Ryūsuke was the name suggested by Ryūko's daughter, Kyōko upon hearing her mother's pregnancy. Early Childhood Ryūsuke's life in early childhood was considered quite fortunate compare to other shinobi family as he was given a lot of attentions and loves by his parents since her mother quit her ninja career after marriage. During the 4th shinobi world war, Ryūsuke and his mother were sent to the land of fire prefecture where they were kept safe along with the other royal relatives as his mother's adoptive sister, Kaoru Uzumaki who is the wife of the former Fire Daimyō's son and her daughter, Erika. Years after the war ended, Ryūsuke started to learn ninjutsu (around 4 years old). Ryūsuke's interest in ninjutsu came after he regularly watched his father in training. When Kyōsuke began to notice Ryūsuke's passion on ninjutsu, he started to teach Ryūsuke about the basic of chakra in which is important to all shinobi. Surprisingly, on fifth day of his lesson, Ryūsuke was able to climb a tree by using his chakra. On one of those learning and training days, Ryūsuke met and befriended for the first time with Genji who at the time kept on observing him in training on the side line. Genji began to gain interest on what he was doing thus started to learn it together. Academy Days At the age of 6, about one year since Ryūsuke's academy enrollment ceremony, his father was found dead with his body pierced by multiple long silver needles near the border of the Land of Fire. All his 4 group members were also found dead near the area. Despite the incident, Ryūsuke tried to be strong for his mother's sake and determined to strengthen his will and ambition to become a stronger shinobi in order to protect her. In the academy, Ryūsuke had no problem in learning ninjutsu syllabuses as he had already been taught the basics earlier by both his parents. As a student, Ryūsuke was very excel in every scope of the academy lessons by always ended up as the top student in every semester. Ryūsuke was somehow put in the same class as his "cousin" as she who was supposed to enroll in the next year registration managed to skip a year thanks to her grandfather's position. During his academy days, Genji would always picked Ryūsuke as an opponent in many challenges in which ultimately they ended up as "eternal rivals" though Genji never won unless in his own made challenges against Ryūsuke. On one day, Ryūsuke accidentally bumped into a situation where Reika was attempted bullied by a bunch of senior students. Annoyed by those students, Ryūsuke unintentionally over beat them who were 2 years older than him. As the situation happened in the academy area, Ryūsuke was held for detention class for a week. Felt bad for Ryūsuke, Reika willingly joined him in the detention class as a companion for him. Eventually, when Ryūsuke was 11 years old, Shikamaru organized the very first prodigy program to group a bunch of excellent students among Ryūsuke's batch. The program allowed the selected students to graduate a year earlier (normally at 12 years old) to be given special missions and training to hone their skills to serve for the future Konoha. After been reviewed by the examiners in the special examinations, Ryūsuke was selected to be in the program. Ryūsuke was then grouped in with 5 other students in a group called Tenrō. In Tenrō, they were split into two 3-man cells, Raijin and Fūjin. Ryūsuke coincidentally was in the same cell with Reika and her step cousin, Erika in Raijin led by Sasuke Uchiha. Personality Ever since Ryūsuke was a child, he was shown to be a justified person. He cares a lot of the ones closest to him including his friends even though he never shows a direct affection towards them. During the first Raijin meeting, he talks about his ambition to bring the true justice even for the most minorities on this world. Whenever he makes a decision on an issue, he always try to find out the root reasons of it rather than doing emotionally judgemental acts. During his fight with Yuriko, despite having to know she was the one who assassinated his mother, he tried to be reasonable with her to know the purpose of the assassination. After knowing that Yuriko was used and threaten by her secret organization, he even tried to save her from a special suicide kinjutsu (by Ten'nin higher ups quite similar to Danzo's Cursed Tongue Eradication Technique) but unable to do so. Even so, he can sometimes be a really self-centered person whenever he set priorities on something important or something happens to someone he cares. On the other hand, he somehow can turn into a killer machine as shown during Kanzeon's attempt killing. During the incident, Kanzeon orders his son, Jin to send a group of 18 assassin shinobis to kill him. After the incident, all 15 assassins were found dead. According to Sasuke (who only trace 14 assassins's body), he couldn't believed that Ryusuke could have done the killing as most of the bodies found were cut into pieces. Appearance Ryūsuke is a guy with 185.7 cm height. He can be considered quite charming as many of Konoha girls (including Reika) had crush on him. He has porcelain skin color, black hair and black iris which he inherited from his mother. Abilities Since Ryūsuke was in the academy, it has been noted by many famed shinobi of Konohagakure like Kakashi Hatake, Shikamaru Nara and Sasuke Uchiha who had been observing him, saying that he has a very high natural talent and his talent in Ninjutsu is beyond implausible as Ryūsuke was able to master all five basic nature transformation at the age of 11 (actual 10) without supported by any dōjutsu power such as Rinnegan or Sharingan— something that was completely unprecedented. Ryūsuke has also been reported by the academy teachers as the top student in every semester and been always envisioned by the some local residents and the elite shinobis to be the next Hokage after Naruto Uzumaki. His prowess also has made Jigen unease despite his calm character after he defeated 14 of his "Outer" (actual 15 including the fake body of himself). Even Jigen refused to believed that he is dead even though Konoha has made the official statement, and for that reason, he started to began his Kāma project in order to build an ultimate human weapon. Chakra Being born as a descendant of the Ōtsutsuki clan's member, Ryūsuke possess an extremely powerful chakra, strong life force, as well as physical energy and stamina, so much that he was able to endure nature transformation training for nine hours non-stop and still stand prime after he went home. Likewise, Ryūsuke's chakra is also shown to be remarkably strong; a testament to its fortitude was witnessed by some of Hiryū members after he went berserk and released a massive amount of chakra upon knowing the abduction of Reika. This also caused such a dense and reverberated effect around him that it made some of the Hiryū to hold on to the headquarters' pillars just to keep their foots on the ground. Ryūsuke's chakra is noted to be in red colour. Ninjutsu Ever since Ryūsuke was a child, he has shown his strong passion on ninjutsu — something that made his father agree to teach him about. He has been taught ninjutsu by his parents since he was 4 years old. Due to this, Ryūsuke rarely faced any problem during ninjutsu classes. Ryūsuke is frequently shown using one hand to perform hand seals. He is also capable to use two different ninjutsus simultaneously by using one hand for each ninjutsu. Nature Transformation During Ryūsuke's life in Konohagakure, Ryūsuke was well known for having mastered all five basic nature transformations. Most of his learning process was based on what his parents taught him. The first time Ryūsuke showed his talent in this area was when he used a Doton ninjutsu at the age of 6 in which is also his affinity nature followed by Katon, Raiton, Suiton and lastly Fūton just before he graduated the academy. Ryūsuke's mastery in nature transformation jutsu is too amazing as such as he can use two natures simultaneously with both his right and left hand to perform hand seals with precise separately. Space-Time Ninjutsu Summoning Techniques As a practitioner of the dragon's sage, he could summon any of the seven gigantic dragons from Reikai world. Underworld Creatures Summonning Fūinjutsu Ryusuke has always been recognized by Konoha as one of the prodigy in fuinjutsu thanks to his mother who was an expert in Uzumaki clan's fuinjutsu played big parts in his learning in which enable him to master all Uzumaki clan's fuinjutsus at the age of 15. After abandoning Konoha and forming the Hiryu no Hōfuku, with his mastery in fuinjutsu, Ryusuke even managed to unseal most of sealed tombs and secret places governed by the Shinobi Union's countries. Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Taijutsu Dōjutsu Not much is known of Ryusuke's dojutsu. The status of his dojutsu is still unknown as the only and the first time they activated was during the Fourth Shinobi World War. The eyes activated automatically after the moonlight of the Infinite Tsukuyomi casted by Madara Uchiha reached Ryūsuke's eyes. During the activation, the eyes changed the iris color into silver with 3 red rings on it thus reflected the jutsu. The eyes power can be assumed to be more or less the power of the Rinne Sharingan since it can counter the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Genjutsu Intelligence Ryūsuke has been shown to be an extremely stratagem person. Even as a child, during Raijin's survival test with Sasuke, he could came up with a sudden strategy with his teammates to pass the test. During his time in Tenrō, he would normally got chosen as the team leader. As the leader of the Hiryū no Hōfuku, the formations he chose for each mission had come out with great results. Though some of the missions intruded the 5 great nations systems, the team always got slipped with their identity still unknown. Ryusuke even succeed to outsmart Shikamaru's in trapping the Hiryu's activities 6 times until he accidentally got clash with Sasuke Uchiha in one of their missions. Battle Style Part I Jōnin Examinations Arc One week before the Jōnin Exams, as team Raijin approaches the Konoha gate after finishing a mission, Genji who was standing there informed the team about Ryūko's assassination. After confirming Ryūko's death in the hospital mortuary, Ryūsuke has pledged to find the assassin after becoming a jonin as that was her mother's last wish. Having visit the crime scene, he found a suspicious locket not far from the place. Days after, Ryūsuke noticed the resemblance of the locket with the one wore by Reika's lost mother in her family's potrait. On the first day of the exams, Ryusuke faced the first stage that was the written test in which he succeeded with ease along with 84 out of 111 participants. In the next two days, the second stage commenced that was a one-on-one "kumite". Ryusuke was selected to fight Kuroga from Takigakure in the 5th match. At the end of the battle, Ryusuke owns the match by defeating Kuroga with his own style of Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms which was taught by Haruna Hyūga months before. After the match, as Ryusuke was resting by a corner of the rest hall, Reika came to congratulate him and offer him a drink. However, Reika's offer was ignored as Ryusuke crushed the bottle drink and asked her to not get near him anymore. Seeing the situation, Genji quickly came and grabbed Ryusuke's collar and asked him of what ever happens to him. Not wanting the quarrel to continue, Reika pulled Genji's hand to say that she'll be fine just to resolved the situation. After the second stage ended in 3 days. The proceeded participants were given a week to replenish their conditions until the third stage begins. On the third and the last stage of the exams, The total of 63 participants including Ryusuke who succeeded the second stage were gathered for the briefing of the stage. After the briefing, 21 three-men-cells were created among the participants by the proctors based on their performance in the previous stages. Ryusuke was teamed up with Hirō Shirogane of Sunagakure and Misaki Mommu of Kirigakure. During the pick of scroll of missions, they unfortunately picked the 3-stars scroll which contained harder missions for them. As the preparation done, all teams were sent to different locations in the land of Fire-Lightning territory island located eastern of the land of Hot Water by the exams' proctors via the Flying Thunder God Technique. Part II The Land of Spirits At Long Last The Hiryū... Assemble Fam or Foe? Family Tree Trivia * The name "Ryūsuke" as given by his adoptive family can be translated as "Prosperous Forerunner" (隆介) or Dragon Forerunner (龍介). * The name "Rei" as given by his biological mother means "Decree" (令) or "Elegance" (麗) if written differently. Quotes * (To Kyoko after she dissed her mother) "You know what… I’d have punch you in your fucking face if it wasn’t you her daughter... – You’re right about something, I wouldn’t care less about you. I’ve never known you before, never grew up with you, never developed a single bond with you… and you’re not even my real sister anyway…" Category:Characters